Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach w którym Kreg i Fraj zostają urzędownie przedstawieni nowemu klientowi „Wieku”. Tak tak panie Bidulf – prosta finta giełdowa – finta czysto amerykańska – mówił Kin-Fo do głównego ajenta Wieku. Szanowny p. Will. J. Bidulf uśmiechnął się poufnie uśmiechem znawcy. – Doskonale odegrana – odrzekł – bo cały świat się na nią złapał. – Nawet mój ajent – ciągnął dalej Kin-Fo. Umyślne zawieszenie wypłat – pozorna upadłość – mylna wieść rozpuszczona umyślnie. W ośm dni później wypłaty szły na nowo dawnym trybem. Sztuczka udała się. Akcje, spadłe na 80 za sto, wykupił bank sam po najniższym kursie, a gdy zapytałem dyrektora ile otrzymają akcjonariusze banku upadłego: – Sto siedmdziesiąt pięć za sto – odpowiedział z uprzejmym uśmiechem. – Oto co mi donosi mój ajent w tym liście, który otrzymałem dziś rano, w chwili właśnie kiedy sądząc się zupełnie zrujnowanym… – Chciałeś pan sobie życie odebrać? – zawołał Will J. Bidulf. – Nie – odrzekł Kin-Fo – w chwili gdy miałem być prawdopodobnie zamordowany. – Zamordowany? – Za pozwoleniem mojem, wydanem na piśmie, umówionem, zaprzysiężonem, które byłoby was kosztowało… – Dwa kroć sto tysięcy dollarów – odrzekł Will. J. Bidulf. – O! bylibyśmy łaskawego pana szczerze żałowali… – Z powodu wysokości tej sumy? – I procentów. Tu szan. Will. J. Bidulf ujął dłoń klienta i uścisnął ją serdecznie po amerykańsku. – Ale z tem wszystkiem nie rozumiem… dodał. – Zaraz pan zrozumiesz – odrzekł Kin-Fo. I opowiedział mu umowę zawartą z człowiekiem, któremu miał prawo ufać zupełnie. Powtórzył mu nawet dosłownie treść listu, który tenże człowiek posiadał, list zasłaniający go od wszelkiej odpowiedzialności, zapewniający mu wszelką bezkarność. Nie było wątpliwości że człowiek ten byłby spełnił przyrzeczenie, dotrzymał słowa. – Czy to przyjaciel pański? zapytał ajent Wieku. – Przyjaciel – Odrzekł Kin-Fo. – A zatem miał to uczynić z przyjaźni? – Z przyjaźni – a może… kto wie? może i z wyrachowania. Zabezpieczyłem dlań 50.000 dollarów po mojej śmierci. – Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dollarów – zawołał Will. J. Bidulf. Więc to pan Wan? – Tak jest. – Filozof. – Nie, on by nigdy… Kin-Fo chciał odpowiedzieć: „Filozof ten jest starym Taipingiem. W młodości swej popełnił więcej morderstw niżby trzeba aby do szczętu zrujnować „Wiek,” jeśliby ci wszyscy, co padli z jego ręki, byli zabezpieczeni w rzeczonem Towarzystwie. Od lat ośmnastu umiał wprawdzie pohamować swe dzikie popędy, ale teraz, skoro sposobność mu się sama gwałtem nasunęła, gdy miał mię za zbankrutowanego i widział gotowym odebrać sobie życie. Kto wie? Z drugiej strony widząc że przez śmierć moją zyska sobie piękny mająteczek, nie wahałby się pewnie… Kin-Fo jednakże nie powiedział ani słówka z tego wszystkiego. Byłby tym sposobem zdradził Wana przed ajentem, który znowuż nie ociągałby się zadenuncjować rządowi, że Wan był Taipingiem. Tym sposobem byłby Kin-Fo zapewne uratował sobie życie, ale byłby zgubił Wana. – No, a więc mamy teraz do zrobienia rzecz bardzo prostą – ozwał się po chwili główny ajent Towarzystwa. – Co takiego? – Trzeba zawiadomić pana Wana że umowa z nim zerwana i odebrać od niego ów list niebezpieczny… – Łatwiej to wymówić jak zrobić – odrzekł Kin-Fo. Wan zniknął od wczoraj i nie można wiedzieć gdzie się obecnie znajduje. – Hm! – mruknął ajent, co u niego znaczyło zakłopotanie. I popatrzył uważnie w oczy Kin-Fowi. – A teraz łaskawy panie nie masz już ochoty odbierać sobie życia? zapytał. – Najmniejszej – odrzekł Kin-Fo. Sztuczka centralnego banku kalifornijskiego podwoiła niemal mój majątek, chcę więc po prostu ożenić się. Ale nie uczynię tego dopóki nie odszukam Wana, i dopóki termin umówiony z nim nie upłynie. – A upływa? – Dnia 15. czerwca bieżącego roku. Przez cały ten czas Wiek jest mocno zagrożony. Jego więc rzeczą jest zapobiedz niebezpieczeństwu. – I odszukać filozofa – dodał szan. Will. J. Bidulf. To powiedziawszy ajent chodził rozmyślając parę minut po pokoju, z rękami założonemi po za siebie – wreszcie rzekł: – No – więc wyszukamy – tego przyjaciela – na wszelki sposób. Ale – dopóki to nie nastąpi, będziemy łaskawego pana strzedz od skrytobójstwa, tak jak dotąd strzegliśmy od samobójstwa. – Jakto? spytał Kin-Fo zdziwiony. – Od 30. kwietnia bieżącego roku, to jest od dnia podpisania pańskiej policy ubezpieczenia, dwóch moich ajentów strzegło nieodstępnie drogiego pana, uważało na pańskie czynności, szpiegowało pana wszędzie. – Nie uważałem tego bynajmniej. – O! to są ludzie bardzo ostrożni! Pozwoli pan łaskawy że mu ich przedstawię obecnie, gdy już nie potrzebują się ukrywać jak tylko przed samym panem Wanem. – Najchętniej, odrzekł Kin-Fo. – Muszą oni tu być niezawodnie, skoro pan tu jesteś. I zawołał: – Kreg – Fraj! Kreg i Fraj weszli natychmiast skrytemi drzwiami bocznego gabinetu. Towarzyszyli ukradkiem klientowi Wieku aż do drzwi ajencji, i tutaj oczekiwali dopóki nie wyjdzie. – Kreg – Fraj! rzekł zwracając się do nich główny ajent. Nie będziecie nadal strzegli naszego łaskawego klienta przez cały czas trwania jego ubezpieczenia, przed nim samym, lecz przed jednym z jego własnych przyjaciół, przed filozofem Wanem, który zobowiązał się zabić go. I opowiedział obu nierozłącznym duchom opiekuńczym cały stan rzeczy. Zrozumieli i podjęli się. Kin-Fo już do nich należał. Nie mógł mieć sług wierniejszych. Ale co dalej począć należało? Dwie było drogi do obrania, na które zwrócił uwagę ajent naczelny: albo pilnować jak najstaranniej pomieszkania Kin-Fo w Szanghaju, tak aby Wan nie mógł wejść do doń nie będąc natychmiast spostrzeżonym przez Krega i Fraja; albo dołożyć wszelkich starań aby odszukać Wana i odebrać mu list, który należało zniszczyć. – Pierwszy sposób do niczego, ozwał się Kin-Fo. Wan potrafiłby dostać się do mnie tak aby go nikt nie widział, bo mieszkamy przecież w jednym domu. Potrzeba go zatem odszukać bądź co bądź. – Masz pan słuszność – odrzekł Wil. J. Bidulf. Najbezpieczniej będzie odszukać rzeczonego Wana i odszukamy go. – Żywego lub… zaczął Kreg. – Umarłego… dokończył Fraj. – Nie, żywego! – zawołał Kin-Fo. Nie chcę, aby nawet na chwilę groziło Wanowi niebezpieczeństwo z mej winy. – Kreg i Fraj! ozwał się ajent naczelny – Odpowiadacie mi za życie naszego klienta przez siedmdziesiąt siedm dni jeszcze. Do przyszłego 30. czerwca pan ten wart u nas dwa kroć sto tysięcy dollarów. Po tych słowach Kin-Fo pożegnał ajenta i w dziesięć minut później wrócił do swego jamenu, eskortowany przez dwóch dodanych mu stróżów, którzy nie mieli go już na krok odstępować. Gdy Sun obaczył Krega i Fraja wprowadzonych jawnie do jamenu, żal mu się nieco zrobiło. Skończyły się pytania – skończyły odpowiedzi – przepadły taele. Nadto jeszcze i pan jego zabierając się żyć napowrót zaczął jak dawniej strofować niezręcznego i leniwego sługę. Biedny Sun! Cóżby to było dopiero gdyby był mógł przyszłe swe przeczuć losy! Pierwsze, co uczynił Kin-Fo, wróciwszy do domu, było zafonografować do Pekinu, na ulicę Sza Kua, że rzeczy się zmieniły, i że jest obecnie dwa razy bogatszy niż przedtem. Młoda wdowa usłyszała głos tego, którego miała za utraconego na zawsze, powtarzający jej najsłodsze czułości. Obiecywał że wnet przybędzie do swej młodszej siostrzyczki. Przed upływem siódmego miesiąca pospieszy do niej, aby już nie rozstać się nigdy. Nie chcąc pierwej uczynić ją ubogą, nie chciał obecnie pozostawić wdową. Leu nie zupełnie zrozumiała ten sens ostatni. Zrozumiała to tylko że narzeczony jej wraca, że przybędzie, że nim upłynie dwa miesiące, już będzie go miała przy sobie. I dnia tego nie było w całem cesarstwie niebieskiem szczęśliwszej od niej kobiety. Jakoż rzeczywiście zaszedł zupełny przewrot wyobrażeń w umyśle Kin-Foa, który stał się czterykrotnym miljónerem, dzięki udałej operacji giełdowej centralnego banku kalifornijskiego. Dwadzieścia dni ciągłych wzruszeń zmieniły go zupełnie. Ani mandaryn Pa-o-szeu, ani kupiec Inpang, ani Tim hulaka, ni uczony Hu-at nie poznaliby w nim już owego obojętnego amfitrjona, co ich podejmował w salonie statku na rzece perłowej. Wan nie uwierzyłby był własnym oczom gdyby był widział. Ale Wana nie było, znikł bez śladu. Nie powrócił do swego pomieszkania w Szanghaju. Troszczył się tem nie mało Kin-Fo – a jego dwaj stróże obawiali się każdej chwili. Tak upłynęło ośm dni. Już 18. maja, a o filozofie żadnej wieści, zaczem nie było też podobieństwa gonić za nim. Napróżno Kin-Fo, Kreg i Fraj, przeszperali wszystkie zakąty cudzoziemskich kolonji, bazary, dzielnice podejrzane i całą okolicę szanghajską. Napróżno rozesłała policja najzręczniejszych swych szpiegów. Filozofa nie znaleziono. Tymczasem Kreg i Fraj coraz bardziej niespokojni, podwajali swą czujność. Nie odstępowali swego klienta dniem i nocą; z nim razem siadali do stołu – spali w jednym z nim pokoju. Namawiali go nawet aby nosił koszulkę stalową, dla zabezpieczenia się od uderzenia puginału, i ażeby nie jadał nic oprócz jaj na miękko, których zatruć niepodobna. Kin-Fo napędził ich w końcu. Czemu raczej nie zamknąć go na dwa miesiące w kasie „Wieku”, jako mającego wartość dwóch kroć stu tysięcy dolarów? Wil. J. Bidulf, zawsze praktyczny, zaproponował mu tedy że mu odda premję zapłaconą, a niech zwróci policę. – Bardzo mi przykro – odrzekł Kin-Fo, ale interes zawarty i musicie ponosić jego skutki. – Dobrze – odrzekł ajent naczelny, godząc się z tem, czego nie mógł naprawić, – dobrze. Masz pan słuszność. Nikt pana nie będzie lepiej strzedz od nas. – I nie każe sobie za to lepiej zapłacić, dodał Kin-Fo.